A Secret Unfolds
by Moonshine79
Summary: Kahoko Hino, a new girl in Seiso Academy. Being known for participating in the concours she meets new people that help her adjust in her new school. She meets one particular person that changes the way she sees music...what would happen to her then? R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sat comfortably on the couch, sitting across my mother she faced me, she said that she has to tell me something very important; my mind was whirling on what that 'something' could be. My sister just stood there leaning on the living room wall listening to our discussion, I wouldn't say that she's eavesdropping this of course involves family matter.

Before we could even start the maid served us some hot cup of tea placed on a tray, you could tell that it's still hot because you could see the smoke traveling into the air the aroma of the tea was spread through the room. Mother took a cup, sipping her tea she placed it on her lap and began to speak

"Kaho-san, we have some very important news to tell you, good and bad" she started, I listened attentively and fixed my gaze on her.

_Here we go again _I said in my mind

"I know that you have a very good time studying in Shawa High School…" she paused taking another sip of her tea my hands were beginning to sweat; I could feel the humidity in the air surrounding me

"But unfortunately we have to move" she continued

I froze in my seat, I thought first of what I would carefully say "I'm guessing that's the bad news, right?" making it sound obvious enough, mother nodded

"So…what's the good news then?" I asked her, her head turned to my sister whose eyes are closed and arms folded; noticing that mother's almond shaped eyes were fixed on her she stiffened her back and unfolded her arms placing them on the sides as if she was about to say a speech.

"I got a promotion" was her curt reply, I raised an eyebrow

"Okay…what does that have to do with us moving?"

"We need to move to a place nearer on where I could start my job starting Tuesday, and since that today is a Saturday mother and I have already bought a house on where we plan to live in" she explained, I was in shock

"Wait, what? You already bought a house without me knowing? Shouldn't I also approve whether I like the house or not?" I demanded

"Don't worry Kaho-san" Mother began, I turned to her "I am sure you'll love it, we know your kind of taste" she said with a smile

"But I still should have a say in this" I argued

"Oh come on Kaho-san I am your mother and as a mother we know what is best for her children with or without their consent, trust me"

She winked at me, with mother I couldn't argue any further so I just had to consider the thought I sighed and being defeated slumping my back on the couch crossing my legs "And what about my school? Don't tell me you have already chosen on for me"

My sister sat down beside me, imitating my position "Actually, we already did"

"You, what?!" I shrieked, uncrossing my legs and sitting up straight face very detailed with shock

"Yes, in a matter of fact we already enrolled you" mother spoke up after taking another sip from her tea

"Whaatttt?!" I shrieked even more, I can't believe they already decided about this "You did this without my notice?! You already bought the house, at least let me choose on what school I would like to graduate high school from!" I was nearly shouting.

"Stop being immature Kaho" nee-chan said

I gave her a cross expression on my face "I am not being immature, I am being reasonable!" I retorted

"Oh please Kaho-san, stop worrying I assure you that this is much better than Shanwa High School" mother explained

"And how should I know that?" I said to myself in a hushed tone

"Besides you'll thank me, for choosing the school for you" nee-chan said proudly

"And what makes you think that I would thank you in the end? I don't even know a thing about this…school!"

"It's so nice to know that you and your sister get along well sometimes" mother suddenly interjected

"Mother, do you think me shouting at nee-chan looks like we get along well?" I asked her sarcastically

"No but, it's a good thing you still cooperate with each other" she explained, I just rolled my eyes it was just once in a blue moon would we get along with each other, practically it would take a miracle.

"You like playing the violin right, Kaho?" nee-chan asked me with a serious look on her face

"Wait, what does this have to do with me not being involved of the whole transferring dilemma?"

"Just answer the question" she said, annoyed

"Why do you always do this to me?! Fine, of course I do like playing the violin" I replied

"And you also think that Education is just as important right?"

"Uh…yeah"

"Then this school has both choices!" she gleefully exclaimed "A Music Department and General Educations, in the Music Department is all about the music and also having the opportunity in participating in various contests like the concors while for the General Education it is all about the studying and a killer if you ask me, there could be chances on you being apart of the concors if you play an instrument but if you want think that Education is more of a necessity than there is no harm in remaining as a Gen. Ed. Student and being in the concors at the same time; the only difference is that the Music Department has more opportunities and more advanced in music than with the GE students…so Kaho, your pick" she flung her hand into the air, making me decide.

I looked up at the ceiling and thought about it for a moment "Wait, when you mean that the music department being involved with music…is it all about the music?" I asked, she nodded in response I took a few more seconds to ponder on what she just told me…then after a minute I gave my reply

"Before I tell you my decision may I know first what the name of the school is?"

"Seiso Academy" she replied while taking a cup of tea from the tray I let her words ring in my head.

"Seiso? Haven't I heard of that school before?" I asked myself out loud

"It has been said that it has good standards when it comes to music" mother reported

"From the looks of it, the school is all about music" I said, getting myself a cup of tea as well.

"Stop whining Kaho and tell me what you have chosen" nee-chan commanded

"Fine, fine I will" I sighed first "I choose the General Educations department" I detected nee-chan placing down her tea on the saucer

"A General Ed student eh? Not bad although I expected you to be in the Music Department instead" having her said in a casual manner.

"I agree, you told us before that you wanted to enter a Music University" mother added

"That was the past" I explained "Education is more of a priority for me than music but I am not saying I'll stop playing, I'll still continue from time to time and maybe participate in the concors if I am qualified enough to join, I just want to be serious towards high school" I sipped my tea, I wasn't aware that it was still hot when I drank it, it made me bit my upper lip

"I see, so you want to be just like me eh?" I heard my sister say

I shifted my head toward hers "Huh?" I was confused

"Never mind" she drank her tea straight and placed the empty cup back on the tray "Just so you know, they are also cute guys at Seiso maybe an opportunity for you to find yourself a boyfriend, hm?" she gave a cackling expression on her face; she's mocking me

"As if I'm interested, I have no intention whatsoever in relationships. My concentration is on graduating from high school and hopefully college and that's it!" with that last statement I stomped out of the living room, climbing up the stairs and locking myself up in my room.

I lied on my bed and buried myself in my pillow…much unexpected for this to happen, we're moving? Time flies just so fast; nee-chan is such a pain! Just when I am already adjusting at Shanwa High School then I transfer to a new school, I may be a sunny person as others describe me but I could be very timid at times. The one thing made me agree was when she mentioned about the whole music thing. Being in the Music Department isn't bad; I just think that Education is more of necessity, music is just a hobby after all.

New teachers? The teachers at my school are like blood sucking vampires. Scary! Optimistic that they would be nicer at Seiso.

New friends? I don't have many friends at Shanwa High School, people there are always a bully, and this could be my chance to make some.

Love? High School could be a pressure at times and there could be temptations, although it can't be helped if you are falling for someone in school it's all but natural; but not what I am after.

_Seiso Academy, huh? Doesn't sound bad…I find it, interesting. _


	2. Moving out and Moving In

**Finally it's here Minna-san! Sorry if it took me so long, I've been sick for the past 3 days and my back hurts like crazy from my heavy backpack filled with a dozen school books. Poor me (T.T) **

**I want to say thanks to _sera-chan_ who beta-d this chappie^-^. Good work sera-chan! Thanks! Thanks **

**And also thanks to my friends/bffs/classmates who even reviewed my story, I was surprised when i saw your reviews. The ff. are: **

**_Rhica, Jean, Alyssa and Eunice (long time no see my friend! Miss you...) _I LOVE YOU GUYZ! n_n**

* * *

Chapter 2: Moving out and moving in

The day of moving has finally arrived! It's early Sunday and I would attend school until Tuesday because I didn't have enough time to prepare for tomorrow since we would be all busy with packing and unpacking when we move to our new location, leaving my friends and school behind. The thought just made me sad.

What we did were cleaning to organizing the cabinets to sweeping the yard to tending the garden and last but not the least, to packing. And just as I thought it's the easiest job there was cleaning and sweeping the yard, it turned out to be the most exhausting! I almost lost my breathe shoving ALL of my stuff inside my bag exerting all of my effort to just push my clothes in my case…and take note: those were just clothes, I haven't mentioned my other stuffs yet.

Minutes have passed and my hard work had finally paid off.

"Finally! It's in!" I rejoiced as I zipped my luggage close and wiping the sweat off my forehead. Boy did that made me tired.

"Kahoko, are you done packing yet? The moving tuck is here," I heard mother shout by the stairs.

"Yes I am already done okaa-san, I'll be there in a minute!" I shouted back as I tried to lift my heavy bag off the ground. Who knew that a girl like me could have such garments? I even don't get much into them.

I held on to the door's knob, before leaving my bedroom completely…. I turned around to have one last look; the room that was filled with pink sheets, pillows, wooden cabinets, the music scores scattered around the floor and clothes lying everywhere are now gone it's empty and all that's left are the wooden floors and walls. Many memorable events have happened inside this very room that I couldn't forget, like my first slumber party with my friends when I was in middle school, how I always practice my violin during the late nights and I thank God that none of our neighbors would complain because my playing didn't sound horrible at all, and this was the place where I learned to face the fear of the dark.

I know it's embarrassing to admit but I was afraid of the dark when I was around the age of 12. I dared to not be afraid when my sister told my classmates about my secret that I cursed her on that same day! Since then I stopped sleeping with a nightlight or with those glow in the dark thingy's that were glued to the side of the wall.

"I'll miss my room," I said to myself, giving one last sigh. I faced the door and stepped out of the place closing the door shut behind me. I held my suitcase on the handle with both hands because one arm couldn't handle its weight. I slowly made my first step down the stairs careful enough so that I wouldn't trip or fall and hit my face on the floor; step by step my legs started to tremble from the weight of the load I was carrying with the hands, my arms were shaking and beginning to sweat.

_Please don't let me get into an accident now_,I begged in my mind.

"I can't take it anymore!" I finally gave up and released my grip on the handle, my hands sweat like crazy and I could still feel my legs shaking. Do I really have to bring _everything? _My violin was already in the car because I was sure that it wouldn't fit in here.

I took my napkin from my skirt's pocket and wiped my sweating face and hands, I haven't carried anything with that weight in my entire life!

"Kaho, the drivers are already waiting impatiently for us and yet you stand there like a stick! Get the move on it," my sister scolded me placing both of her hands on her hips.

"If you helped me with packing then we should be on the go right now," I pouted as I mimicked her pose.

"You're weak as a lamb, come on I'll carry that for you," she started climbing up the stairs. I wasn't even half way down yet thinking I could be this slow.

"As if you could carry it yourself," I told her.

She ignored me lifting my suitcase off the ground as if it was a piece of cotton, placing it over her shoulder and walked down the stairs with ease. I sweat dropped. Who knew that my sister could have such strength and I thought she couldn't carry a stack of paper whenever her boss orders her to but now she could carry something almost as heavy as 9kg?! What has she been eating?

Or was it me? Maybe I really _am_ weak….

"Kaho, are you still going to stand there all day?" my thoughts shattered when I heard my sister's irritated tone calling out for me.

I came back to my senses. "I'm coming, I'm coming…sheesh…" I muttered to myself as I made my way down the wooden stairs; the last time I would climb up and down this thing.

***

I comfortably positioned myself as I sat in our front car's seat right next to my mother who's going to drive the car. Nee-chan would have to transport separately from us because she has to drive her own car…and do you expect me to drive that thing? I couldn't even ride a bike…

Oops! I just revealed one of my embarrassing secrets…shh! That's only between you and me ok?

"I'll sure miss this place," I said as my mother turned the car's engine.

"All of us will, but look on the bright side we'll leave a much better life in our new house," mother beamed at me.

"I wish the same thing with school," I grumbled, slouching in my seat.

"Are you still worrying about that matter? You've been whining and wishing that Seiso would be a much better one than Shanwa and I assure you for the 20th time, it is."

"You just can't make it sound convincing."

"What more is there to detail about? You'll just have to find out for yourself," she told me.

"Hmph."

Mother drove off and the scene of the house became farther and father, getting smaller and smaller until it was out in the clearing. It's official that we're moving and there's no backing out now. I reminisced the thought in my mind as I spent the last days at Shanwa High. I admit that it's not that 'happy' place that I always wanted and didn't have a bunch of friends but, hey, at least I made some instead of none, and was a pain to leave them so soon after one year…as I thought about it and watched the road in front of us I finally realized something.

"Mother, nee-chan is 24, right?" Asking the question all of a sudden, she seemed to be startled.

"You don't know you own sister's age?" she gave me a disappointing look.

"I just want to be sure," I assured her. "So, she is 24."

Mother gave me a slight nod in reply as she focused on driving with both of her hands placed on the wheel.

"Then she's independent enough to live a life on her own right?"

"Kahoko, what are you trying to imply?"

"She's 24; I mean she could live all by herself in an apartment and knowing how to cook, clean, wash the clothes and other household chores. She could practically handle her own life now with her age, I do not see a reason for why we should move out as well…why not just let her be the one to move out and we'd stay?"

"Are you saying you want your sister to leave?"

"Nothing like that…when Nii-san left for Europe why didn't you agree to come with him, I would have agreed to that matter more than with Nee-Chan's."

"Kahoko you were just in middle school then and your sister just graduated from College. It is best that you should graduate high school first before you even think of migrating to another country, it is very hard to adjust in a new location especially in a country…don't you like Japan anymore?"

"I'm not saying I don't like Japan, I love it! It's just that, moving to a new country…I mean think of the opportunities mother! Higher Education, better lifestyle, chances of me entering international music competitions…"

"Kahoko, Nii-San moved to Europe years ago what is your point?"

"Europe is better than a neighborhood, why agree with Nee-Chan? And why not let her move out herself?"

Mother gave a little laugh. "Oh Kahoko…the answer is so simple," she told me I gave her a quizzed expression on my face.

"One…I care and I love your brother but us moving to Europe with him is not approvable for me."

"And why is that?" I inserted the question.

"For multiple reasons why…and two for me moving with your sister is because I simply want to," she calmly explained. I couldn't believe my ears.

"Mother is that even reasonable enough, just because you want to?!" I said in disbelief.

"Yes it is, knowing how a mother's girl she could be just like you…she could never leave my side and besides, I cannot let her live in an apartment alone, you know how boys can be these days I don't want her coming home to me and declaring that I am a grandma."

"Then why not worry about Nii-San?"

"I worry about him all the time but he is a boy, he isn't stupid for choosing what isn't most likely to be unlike your sister."

"So you're saying that Nee-Chan is stupid and careless of her actions?"

"Not all the time but frankly, yes she could be stupid most often that's why as a mother I need to correct her actions due to any harm."

I smiled to myself, not knowing if I should be happy about this or not. My sister always being a straight A student and being number one in class could have moments of idiocy, one thing I didn't know about her except mother. I couldn't help myself but laugh.

"What are you laughing about Kahoko? You can be stupid at times too you know," hearing mother's words my laughs turned my face into a frown.

"Mother!"

"I am just stating out the truth Kahoko, no need to get so angry about it."

"Well it wasn't a nice way of addressing it to me," I pouted.

"I'm a mother, I have the right to."

"Humph!"

"Stop being a kill joy Kahoko, you have admit to yourself that you can be so oblivious at times."

"Fine, so I am…but that's not what we're talking about here! Is that even reasonable enough why we have to live with Nee-chan?!" I demanded but in a non-serious tone knowing I could never talk to my mother that way.

"That's enough reason for your sister and she agrees with me, knowing how a mother's girl she could be just like you…she could never leave my side and besides I cannot let her live in an apartment alone, you know how boys can be these days I don't want her coming home to me and declaring that I am a grandma."

"You're meaning to say you just dislike the fact of people calling you old, is that it?"

"Partly, and I also care and worry about your sister…reasonable enough for a daughter like you to understand, be considerate Kahoko."

"But…I…uh…humph!" Knowing that I couldn't find the words to say, I just gave up and slouched more into my seat looking out the window I heard my mother's victorious laugh. Ignoring it I set my gaze upon the trees, buildings and houses we would pass by when driving along the road and high ways. I could feel an uneasy feeling emerging in my stomach; I felt sick and dizzy that it must be from the long drive that took almost 2 hours and I could feel my butt getting sore from sitting inside the car.

With nothing else to do, I had no choice but to slowly shut close my eyes and drift myself into slumber.

***

"Kahoko, we're here."

"Mmmm…"

"Kahoko wake up."

I felt someone's heavy hands shaking my shoulders while I am still getting some rest.

"Mmm…5 more minutes," I groaned while lazily pulling my body away.

"We're here, get up and unpack your things already," I heard nee-chan's voice.

I slowly opened my eyes I saw her blurry face in front of me as the car doors were opened behind her. I blinked my eyes a few times to get a clearer view of her.

"We're here Kahoko and get your bags out of the trunk. The house looks great."

I yawned and stretched in my seat spreading my arms to the side. I let out a sigh while still feeling fatigued. Who knew that sitting can give the feeling of exhaustion…

I stepped out of the car and looked around the place but my attention was when my eyes took sight of our new house; I stared at it for a few seconds giving my observation about the place.

"It's not too big or too small, looks cozier than our previous one…it'll do," I gave a shrug as I walked at the back of the car opening its trunk and one by one dragging out our bags. I saw the men carrying our furniture inside the house; I watched two men carrying my bed and my closet inside. The sun was setting causing it to cast feathery shadows among the trees and houses.

"You like it?" nee-chan asked me as she helped me carry the bags knowing how weak I could be.

"It's ok for me, not bad though…but since that you and mother chose this I have nothing to do but agree with it."

"Don't be too upset I know this house is what you wanted for a long time," she gave a cheapish smile.

"And that would be?" raising my brows.

"See for yourself. Don't ask me. That would just spoil the surprise now, wouldn't it?"

"It better be that Johnny Depp's in there."

"You have such weird cravings, no wonder you haven't got a boyfriend," nee-chan scoffed, mocking me once again.

"Oh just shut up!" I marched into the house leaving her there with all the bags as I carried my own.

"Hey, aren't you going to help me with these?" she shouted after me.

"Carry them yourself! You have a strength of Hercules anyway," I yelled back at her. She must be mad at me for shouting at her like that hence that would let our new neighborhood know how a brat I could be towards my sibling but more or less I didn't care at all.

I stepped into the house, my head turning side to side as I observed the place. There wasn't much to say about the house.

**A/N: let's skip the elaborating part…not very good when it comes to details **

"Kahoko, has Nee-Chan told you about something the house has which you want and need?"

"Please tell me it's Johnny Depp?" I said, being optimistic enough for my craving. I really adore the guy.

"No…but I like the way you think about men," mother smiled.

"What is this I want and need that nee-chan is saying?"

"You know that answer to that, think about it…I don't have to give my answer"

Sighing, I had to as what mother said…solving in my mind what could it be. Then like an arrow, it hit me. I gave a shock and excited look on my face as I looked at my mother who seemed to be studying my expression. She smiled as well.

"Tell me…is it a music room of my own?"

"Bingo."

"Ah! Thank you! Thank you!" I jumped up and down for joy at the same time hugging my mother. "I can't believe it! Thank you Okaa-san!"

"So already you told her eh?" I heard Nee-chan's voice and footsteps inside the house; I quickly ran to her and wrapped my arms around her into a warm embrace.

"Whoa, and I thought you weren't too happy about the idea when we told you about this."

"Well that was before you told me that I have my own room to practice in for the night; if you did you wouldn't have to hear my never ending complaints."

"I wish I did do it sooner," giving me a teasing smile.

I broke the embrace and faced her, not letting the curves on my lips fade away just yet.

"Is it sound proof?"

"Just how you like it"

I squealed some more, causing mother and sister to cover their ears with their hands.

"Do you want the windows to break so suddenly when we just got here?" Nee-Chan remarked as she rubbed her ear.

"Unpack your stuff and you can check out the room after we eat supper," mother said.

I groaned in disagreement. I have to see it now!

"It's not like the room will run out of here by itself Kahoko, patience," Nee-Chan told me.

"Yes, but—,"

"Now that's settled! Let's go and check out our rooms now eh?"

I was cut shortly when Nee-Chan grabbed my wrist and dragged me up the stairs.

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?"

"To our room silly," she said sticking out her tongue. I did my best to squirm my wrist out of her hold and successfully did so as we were already up the stairway.

"What do you mean 'our' room?" I asked in curiosity.

"Our as in the both of us, we are going to share a room together!" she exclaimed happily.

"What?!" I shrieked. "That is not possible, no! No! No! I cannot sleep in the same room with you!" I stomped my feet hard on the ground.

"Slow down Kaho, and why so? Don't you like to spend a little sister bonding with me?"

"I have enough bonding with you! I want another room…" I ordered.

Nee-Chan looked hurt. "Don't you like spending time with me anymore? Do you despise your own sister?" she looked at me with those fake teary eyes.

Sensing that I have gone to far with her feelings, for the first time in my life I felt guilty for her but did suppressed my guilt.

"I like to…but…" I tried my best not to sound irritated about the thought of it. "I just don't like you poking your nose into my business that's all," I said quickly.

"Do I do that?" she asked sounding so innocent.

"Uh…always," I replied.

"That's what older sisters do, harassing their baby sister…where do you expect me to sleep then, huh?"

"Well, you and mom could sleep in the same room while I sleep in her room," I suggested.

"Like mom would even agree to that, she likes bei—"

"I don't see why not Kahoko," mother suddenly interjected, suspecting that she overheard our conversation as she climbed up the stairs all the way to the top. "I would love to share a room with your sister; you can take my room if you want. I won't mind, Kaho."

"Really? You're letting me?"

"Of course, this is our new house and I want you to feel comfortable."

"Eherm," Nee-chan interrupted reminding us that she was still in presence.

"Of course you as well," mother gave her notice and she was fine with that, replying with a smile.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Okaa-san!" I hugged her once again.

"Ok, ok that's enough hugging for now Kaho, you might choke mom to death," nee-chan told me, I quickly withdrew my arms around her thin neck.

"I'm fine, now go ahead. You two should unpack and get some rest. I am sure you are both tired from the trip"

"And you?" nee-chan asked her.

"I still have to instruct the men on where to put the furniture in proper place, and then I'll get some rest myself."

"You need help mother?" I asked her.

She shook her head. "I can manage, no worries"

I considered and went straight to my room. It was located on the left and just across Nee-Chan's and mother's bedroom. My hands squeezed the door's knob and with enthusiasm I opened the door. It revealed to me a big empty room with sky blue painted walls, white ceilings, a sliding glass door and having a terrace of my own…now that was so cool. I stepped inside the room setting my heavy bag on the wooden door. Clearly, this room was too big for me but, hey, it's much better than sleeping in a little shoebox right? So there was nothing more to complain about. I just needed to be contented with what I have instead of nothing.

After hours, all the furniture were in the house and all of our stuffs were unpacked. I have never felt my whole body this sore before. The three of us sat in the living room couch. The place was now organized. We heard our heavy breathings from exhaustion brought about by rearranging the place. I am still not quite used to seeing our house organized differently but I soon would when time flies.

"Told you you'll love the place," nee-chan winked at me.

"I almost forgot! Can I check the music room already?" I asked impatiently.

"Hmmm… let me think…"

"Nee-Chan!"

"Alright, alright," she chuckled. "Since there's nothing that could stop you…go ahead," she flipped her hand in the air giving me permission.

I quickly stood up and ran out of the room but when I was halfway down the hall I pulled my body back to the living room.

"Uh…where is the music room?"

Both of them started giggling. "You should have asked that first when you stormed your way out of here," Nee-chan scoffed.

I pouted, giving her a death glare.

"Oh fine, did you notice the door next to your room?"

"You mean the one on the right?" I asked.

"Yeah that's th—"

Before she could even finish her sentence I quickly ran up the stairs as if I was racing in a marathon heading for the music room. It was my first time to have a music room of my own so I just had to feel excited about this; I mean, there's no one to disturb me during my practices. I could practice until morning without my sister's complaints and maybe a private room for me besides playing music. I couldn't help the feeling anymore.

I spotted the door next to my room. Without any second thoughts, just like as quick as lighting, the door burst open and to my astonishment all the things I needed for practicing, equipments for my violin, different music scores were all ready piled up on the shelves; CD's of Beethoven's, Chopin, and other renowned composer's music were all there as well; the music stands, the walls that seemed to be sound proof and a grand piano was in here as well…I wondered why none used or played the piano but who cares?! I have a music room! Yehey! I danced with joy inside the room wanting to feel this happy moment; I have never felt so complete.

"This will be a hit if I posed this on the net," I heard nee-chan's evil laugh, I stopped my idiotic dance shifting my head to the door. I saw my sister with a video camera in her hand videoing my 'dance of glee'.

"My friends will surely love this video of you Kaho…" she laughed once more and ran out as fast as she could with the video of me dancing like a lunatic.

If anyone saw that, I would live in shame my whole life and I could not let that happen. "NOOO! You give that back nee-chan!" I shouted at her as I chased her around the house, down the stairs and out of the house, in the neighborhood.

"Catch me if you can Kaho…" she scoffed as she continued to run.

We passed by markets, department stores and who knows how far we were from home but I didn't care just to get that tape of me. I would do anything to destroy it even if it took me to Mars!

"Getting tired little sister?"

"No! Why, are you?"

"Nah, for me this is just like walking." She stuck her tongue out at me which made me more furious. I pushed a little more into my legs and ran like a speeding bull behind her…just a little more speed and I would definitely catch her.

I stretched out my arm to be able to grab her shirt but just when I was about to, the devil came. I didn't notice that I there was a rock in front of me. I was running so fast I couldn't slow down so…BAM! I tripped and my face fell flat on the ground, the impact was hard and very painful I couldn't get up. I guess Nee-Chan was running so fast she didn't notice me trip, I would kill her with my bare hands once I see her and no one was going to stop me! But first, I should get up and stop kissing the ground. I have humiliated myself enough today.

I meekly pushed myself up to my knees but then did I notice that my left knee was bleeding from a wound, I could barely move it and I don't have money to bound some aids…Nee-Chan would die with a million knives stabbed on her!

People just passed by me. My face burned up from the humiliation I have to bear that I felt like crying, and my sister was no where to be seen…who's going to help me now? If there was ever someone who wanted to help me…I rest my head on my bleeding knee and letting out a helpless sigh.

"You need some help, miss?"

I heard a voice offering me some help; I slowly titled my head up. A green haired boy with brown colored eyes and toned skin with almost the height of 5'7 stood in front of me reaching out his hand looking at me. I must be feeling heaven right now as this all so gorgeous guy offered me help while I look like an idiot sitting here.

He suddenly knelt in front of me meeting me eye to eye and the action gave me pink stains on my cheeks.

"You need any help miss?" he repeated his question once again.

I did my best to not act like a fool in front of a gorgeous boy like him. "I-I'm fine…"

"You don't seem fine, your knee is bleeding."

"Oh this…I just tripped on a rock, I'm fine…really," I sounded too stupid! I mean, who in the world tells someone they're 'fine' when a certain part of them was bleeding from pain.

"I am not convinced…" I was surprised with his actions when he suddenly carried me bridal style off the ground.

"W-what?! Hey! Put me down!" I slammed by fists on his chest.

"I can't, you can't walk in that condition"

"But you can just help me up no need for you to carry me!"

"Just quit the whining – at least I'm helping you."

"And did I ask you to?" I said in an arrogant tone, giving him the feeling of irritation…I could tell with it written all over your face.

"Just be thankful I didn't ignore you like those people did who just passed by," he said placing me down on a nearby bench.

"You should be more careful next time," he kneeled in front of my knee getting a handkerchief out of his pocket and gently pressing it on my knee to make the bleeding stop.

"Ow, that hurts."

"Then this should do for now," he got a bag aid out from his other pocket and placed it over my knee but the purplish bruise around the wound was still noticeable. "That is all I can do."

"Uh…t-thanks, you really didn't have to treat it"

"Nah…I don't mind treating strangers," he said sitting beside me and slumping his back.

"Do you do this all the time?" I asked him.

"Not often, I just have soft spots in such things including girls in need."

"Are you flattering me?"

"Do you want me to?" he said with a grin on his face. Ok…this guy may be cute but he was starting to get on my nerves.

"Clearly, I have no interest with a boy like you!" I retorted.

"That's what they all say, but they're always wrong in the end."

I raised a brow at him. "What are you even trying to imply? That I'd fall for you in the end?! Not in a million years pretty boy!"

"Whatever, what made you get that wound anyway and why did you trip?"

"Uh…w-well you see…I-I was chasing my sister because she…um…let's just say we're new here and she did something unpleasing to me, something like that." I responded quickly.

"So you just moved in this neighborhood? When?"

"Just this morning"

"Really? And you're out here wandering around in the streets not having the thought of even getting lost since you still aren't familiar with the neighborhood?"

He's right! I was so busy chasing Nee-Chan that I didn't even think of getting myself lost or even figuring out how to get back home since I am sure that I am about kilometers away from my house…I gulped.

"Waaahhh!" I shouted in panic. "I'm lost! I will kill my sister for sure! That witch, she will regret even taping me from the start! What can I do?!?! And what's worst I'm here with you!...Ahh! I'm doomed!" I panicked some more and almost felt like screaming my head off in worry of not finding home.

"Will you quit shouting? You're making my ears bleed…" the boy said with a sigh.

"I need to go home! How can I if I don't know how?! Oh God, I can't spend the night here with you!"

"And who said you'll have to you dimwit, and for your information I will not rape you or anything like that. I am not a maniac" he shot back at me.

I quickly stood up on my feet, facing him with eyes filled with fury looking at him and placing both of my hands on my hips.

"Who are you calling a _dimwit_?!" I shouted at him.

"Uh…who am I talking to, you right? So I'm calling you the _dimwit_."

His insulting raged me more – my fist was already in the air as it was about to land on his face making him bleed with pain. That's what he's going to get for calling me a dimwit. I'll show him.

"Kahoko?"

My actions suddenly stopped when I saw Nee-Chan standing a few feet away from the bench. I was glad to see her but angry at the same time.

"So you're here…and who is this young handsome boy with you?" she asked as a smile crept up her face.

"Stop it! You have had enough of me okay?! Will you just stop with the mocking?! I hate it! I hate it! I hate it!" I repeated it over and over in a loud ranging tone.

"So your name is Kahoko eh?" he interjected. "Well then, _Hajimemashite_," I heard the arrogant green-haired boy say as he stood up from the bench.

"Well, it wasn't nice meeting you!" I turned my head to my sister. "Can we just go home now? I have enough of this guy already." I started to walk but remembering that I have an injury, I started limping, limping away from that pig-headed guy.

"You could barely walk, what happened to your knee?"

"I tripped, that's all you need to know so don't ask any more questions," I said curtly as I stood by my sister's side, thankful that I was away from _him_.

"Then who nursed your wounds?"

"I said do—"

"I did," he cut me off my sentence.

"Really?" sister looked amused. "Well, what I kind gesture to do…a handsome and kind boy like you can make a good boyfriend for my sister here."

"Shut your mouth will you!" I yelled at her after hearing her sentence, never in my life would I want a boy like him.

"Thank you but I really don't have any intention to be engaged in relationships yet."

"Liar," I hissed.

"Kahoko be nice will you!" sister scolded me.

"It's fine; I am used in dealing with her attitude already."

"Humph!" I pouted.

"I haven't fully introduced myself yet…I am Hirara Kazuki but feel free to call me whatever you want."

"Good, I am Hino Aiko, Kahoko's big sister."

"I see, you two really look alike," he observed.

"Can we just stop with the talking and go home! My knee hurts already!" I cut their 'little' conversation.

"You could barely walk in that condition Kahoko," nee-chan told me.

"I'm fine; I just want to get out of here"

"If you want I can carry you all you all the way to your house…" Hirara kindly offered.

"Really? That wou—"

"No!" I quickly denied. "I can manage myself just fine…"

"What? But Kahoko…"

"Let's go!" I grabbed my sister's shirt pulling her away from him and dragging the both of us far from where he was. I couldn't stand that guy anymore!

"Kahoko, let me go already…" Nee-Chan jerked my grip from her clothes.

"Huh?" I stopped, looked around and saw that he nowhere in sight we were far enough.

"Why are you such in a hurry to get away from that guy? He seems pretty kind to me," nee-Chan said as she brushed some dirt off her shoulder, must from the dirt from the ground since I dragged her

"You just have no idea," _Call me a dimwit does he?_

"He was kind enough to nurse your wound anyway, clearly something I won't do," she said folding her arms.

"So what do I care? I just need a good rest okay? I have enough for the day…wait, where is the video cam?"

"Since you dragged me so roughly it slipped off my hand and left it back there…who knows where it is by now."

"You what?! What if someone saw it and saw me on the tape?! You have no idea what will happen to me!!" I shrieked.

"No worries, I'm sure it's broken into pieces by now since it was scrapped of to the ground…no one will even bother"

"I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" I shouted.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing."

"I have humiliated myself enough," I said, turning my back on her limping myself away.

"What is wrong with you today? I just wanted to have some fun."

"Well you did but for me I will write this down in my 'worst days ever' list; how's that for my new life in this neighborhood eh?" I grumbled.

"Look on the bright side at least you met Hirara-senpai, that cute green haired boy," Nee-Chan said while she made cackling faces at me.

"I curse that guy to death!" I said murderously while clenching my fist, continuing to limp my way home.

"What goes well ends well…"

"And what does that suppose to mean? I had hell with that guy."

"Oh, you always think about the negatives of the person…try to think about his good looks, those luscious brown eyes of his, his tan colored skin, and did you see his arms? Wow I love his biceps! I would kill for a guy like him."

"I don't just look on the physical appearance it also concerns me about his attitude, forget about the looks if he's a brute."

"Is he?"

"You have no idea," I grumbled to myself.

_Hirara Kazuki, I'll get my payback for calling me a dimwit! You jerk! _

_._

_._

_._

**Do you hate it? Wahh...Kazuki is OC here, forgive me u_u**

**I need your reviews! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Please click that green button below after reading this... **


	3. Starting Out

**Finally, I've updated! Waha. I haven't been that active like before because summer is ****officially**** over and now I'm saying hello again boredom -_- (in other words: SCHOOL) But, I won't abandon my fics. I at least owe that one to you all for the reviews you gave me. Come to think of it, I haven't even thanked you yet. THANK YOU! XD Waha. **

**I hope you like this one. It's a bit long so I hope you don't find it boring. I also want to thank my lovely beta: **_**Sera-chan!**_** I love her so much for helping me with this fic! Thank you, thank you! Your comments really help. I'll always keep them in mind! ^_^ **

**I'll try to update my other fic but it might take a while. I'll see if I can update in a month or so. But for now, please R&R! **

* * *

Well, this was perfect—just perfect for an exceptional red-haired violinist like her.

When all had thought that yesterday was one of her most wretched days in her history, they had thought wrong. Incredibly wrong—and to think that nothing else would have topped that off!

But it had. Guess when that had been.

It was this day. Out of her 16 years of living, it had been _today_.

Oh, wow! How much more wretched could a Kahoko Hino ever get? She was not a bad girl! What made her deserve this? What had _she _done? This town must have been cursed—the house, their neighborhood, the people, schools…everything!

She wanted to go back from where she and her family previously lived in. At least there, she had not slipped on a rock, met an incompetent jerk, and got her fanatical video out of nowhere. This was utterly not the 'new life' she kept thinking about—it was her total nightmare. It surely was a wonder, just as her sister had described it!

_Wonderfully_ horrible.

Ugh. Someone just kill her right now.

She got herself embarrassed—again. Made a laugh at, and got juice over her new uniform on her _first_ day of class in front of _many people_. Who would not want to die with all that?

Only an idiot, apparently.

Seiso Academy was indeed not the school of her dreams.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Starting Out**

"Hey, are you OK? Do you need some company here?"

A drenched Kahoko Hino turned to the bubbly voice that had called her attention. From where she sat, she saw a brown-haired girl looking at her with sympathetic eyes. For her entire day, those were the first pair that looked at her that way. Kahoko's mood was at its nastiest, and if the girl, who suddenly appeared, would make things much worse for her, only God knew what Kahoko could do next.

At least the school had a rooftop. That way, she could jump off and die anytime she liked.

"No," the redheaded violinist told the girl with slight timidity. "I'm fine, thank you."

Kahoko smiled at her reassuringly before looking away.

"Here, I think you need this," the brunette said while handing her a tissue. Kahoko, though, could do nothing more than stare at the soft material in the other girl's hand.

"It's fine," insisted Kahoko, refusing the help offered. "I can manage on my own somehow. You don't need to worry."

The brown-haired girl looked as though she was contemplating on something. As much as the lass wanted to do something for the drenched, she knew she could not.

She considered the famous line "_If you can't beat them, join them_", and sat beside the redhead. Giving her a sideway glance, she placed the napkin atop the table and looked at the other girl with assurance that she would not leave until she accepted it.

Stubborn as she looked, Kahoko knew that this girl now sitting beside her was not going to trash her out like the others.

"Thanks. For the tissue, I mean," murmured Kahoko, taking the napkin and using it to wipe her juice-stained uniform.

The other girl nodded in acknowledgment. She could hear a grunt from the redhead as she frustratingly wiped off the stains.

"So much luck for your first day, huh?" the brunette joked and tried to meet Kahoko's amber eyes.

Their eyes were almost akin to each other's—with the eye-color and shape—but the brunette knew they were still different somehow. Plus, she was a lot prettier than the other girl was. At least, her hair made it look so.

"Well, I know I'm not the luckiest person in the world," Kahoko replied quite seriously upon the joke, but her smile had not faded. "That's a fact."

"We all aren't, really," stated the brunette girl. "Don't worry, you're not the only one with such an inauspicious fate. We've all been there. I've been there." She made a face at the feathered amusement that she had bought in the seventh grade.

"Really?" Kahoko stared, wide-eyed. "I'm sure it's not as bad as mine, though."

At the final statement, her companion giggled.

"By the way, I'm Miyumi Nagi, and you are?" introduced the brunette as she pulled her hair out of the messy ponytail it was kept intact in. She extended a free hand to the redhead.

Kahoko saw her loosened tresses of curly hair and thought of how beautiful she got with her hair pulling down beyond her shoulders.

"Kahoko Hino, Second Year General Educations student," said Kahoko. She and Miyumi grinned in unison as they shook hands for a brief moment.

Judging by how Miyumi's uniform looked with her immaculate white vest and grey skirt, without a doubt she was from the Music Department.

"Obviously, I can see that," the Nagi shot back playfully. Kahoko smiled good-naturedly at her. Maybe not all rich kids appeared horrific.

"You're from the Music Department. What instrument do you play?" she asked randomly and Miyumi stared at her, completely thrown by her question.

"Whoa! Before we get to knowing me, don't you think I should know about the new kid first? You're who everyone's been talking about these past few days, and I really want to know a lot from you," shared Miyumi with a full grin and watched as Kahoko's reaction changed from being entertained into being horrified.

It horrified her—why would it not, when the whole school was probably inquiring things about her when she was absent, courtesy of her loving sister? What other things could make Kahoko die besides shame?

"E-Everyone? Everyone was talking about m-m-me?" stuttered Kahoko, looking rather flabbergasted. She sighed and looked at nothing in particular. "Great, I'm doomed for the rest of my high school life!"

In annoyance, Kahoko crumpled the tissue in her hand and shot it to a nearby bin. Her shot, being poor that it was, missed and landed on the floor instead. She did not bother picking it up.

"It's all right," Miyumi said, trying to console the redheaded girl. "These first few weeks will be hard, but I'm sure you'll love it here! It's everything you've always dreamed of, I promise!"

_Like that's so easy to consider after all that's happened to me today. _

"Anyhow, let's forget everything and just start over." Miyumi leaned on the table and looked at Kahoko, twirling some of her fallen hair. "So tell me, why did you move here to Seiso?"

"It's…it's a really crazy story. I'd doubt you'd want to even hear it." Kahoko sighed, and her companion could only send her a cheeky grin.

"You saying it's crazy makes me curious all the more. Your day's been quite rough and I'm sure talking will make you forget it ever happened." Kahoko looked at her curiously as her tone changed. "We all need friends to change how things are, and I'm here, as your new official friend, doing just that. So, will you tell me?"

Hearing just that, Kahoko already felt what she meant and it had an immense effect on her. Funny as it sounded or how clichéd it might be, I think she finally found a friend—a real friend to be there for her, just like right then. She did not fully know Miyumi much yet, but she had their new profound connection pictured in her head already. It could be headed to anywhere starting from one simple conversation—from a spilled juice drink. Stranger or not, at least she found someone to talk to, and not a dog or a violin to listen to her incessant talking even when it was useless because they could not even understand her.

"OK," Kahoko agreed. "But be sure not to laugh your head off when I tell you."

"I'm not promising anything, but I'll try," the brunette said, staring at Kahoko's eyes with thoughtfulness as the latter began her story.

This was only the beginning. What else was there in store for Kahoko?

* * *

Life was just so hard for Kazuki Hihara, especially now that he was in drama class for extra credit because he failed last year's school's performance, and since there was no comprehensive schedule of his for summer, the first days of the school year were all he had to recover from his second year's failure.

It was not his fault the lessons were so complicated. It was not his fault either that he decided to go to the Music Department instead of Gen. Ed because of his natural love for the trumpet. The first week of school was neither great nor bad. It was quite fun, considering that his fan girls still chased him down the hall even from 2 months of escaping from them. At least he knew he was still loved by people, including his best friend Azuma Yunoki, who was in the same department and year as he.

But his charisma was nowhere from Azuma's. Azuma got all the girls in both departments crazy for him, and, with great amazement, Kazuki had no idea how his best friend could get girls to admire him so much than any man could ever dare try.

It must have been his long and purple hair. Next time, Kazuki would try to lengthen and dye it a lot more than usual. However, he had a lot more to consider, and one of those was this year's concours. It had always been Kazuki's dream to win the prestigious competition since his first year.

He had prepared his whole life and trumpet for event.

"This year's special."

Azuma turned to his shaggy green-haired friend as they walked through the halls back to class as lunch was about to be over. They had been friends ever since his hair was still shoulder-length, and now that it was longer than before, their friendship had sustained.

Kazuki, with both hands behind his head and with his unbuttoned uniform revealing his orange inner shirt, kept on going on and on about the intra-school music contest.

"If you think about it, it's not something to really be excited about," commented Azuma. He later winced when he heard Kazuki voice out something about his disparagement about what Azuma had just said.

"Not exciting?" Kazuki exclaimed, staring dangerously at Azuma. "How could you say that, when it is the most awaited competition here in school?"

"You know, before concerning yourself with the concours, you should be more worried about your drama class. If you don't pass it, you'll be kicked out this school, and if that happens, who else would I have to spend the school year with?" replied the purple-haired young man. He glanced at Kazuki, and the latter met his gaze before grinning and turning his attention back to his own worries. Yeah, Azuma did have a point. He always did, anyway.

"You don't need to fret so much about that, Yunoki," assured Kazuki, playfully patting the lad on the back. "I've been doing well with my acting! In fact, I even practiced my role on this girl yesterday and hell, she really hated me! Meaning, I'm a good actor because she totally believed my act even when it was fake."

At what Kazuki had narrated, Azuma's head instantly snapped to look at him.

"You practiced your acting with a stranger?" asked Azuma in incredulity. Kazuki looked confused over Azuma's reaction. "Well, that's the first time you've ever done something so…unbelievable, Hihara."

"She's not a total stranger—not really," Kazuki told his best friend, looking ahead. He thought of a better way to explain things, and, after a few minutes of contemplation, he continued, "I think her name was Kahoko Hino or something like that, and she has a sister. They really look alike, but the Kahoko girl looked much more…younger."

As the green-headed trumpeter tried to picture the two girls in his head, trying to compare, Azuma stared disbelievingly to him.

"You _know_ her name? How crazier could this get?" Azuma laughed, trying not to think about the whole thing that his best friend was telling him. It seemed very unlike Kazuki.

"I was helping her with the wound she got from tripping on a rock," narrated Kazuki, replaying the events in his head, "when her sister appeared and called her by her name and they just introduced their selves to me. At least, her sister did."

Azuma chuckled and, while they walked, smiled charmingly to the girls who desperately wanted his attention.

"I really feel sorry for her since you acted the way you did, though I don't really know the specifics," Azuma commented and looked at Kazuki, who heaved a sigh.

"I know. I was quite hesitant at first when I helped her." Kazuki chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "She got all cranky that it hit me to actually play along with her."

The trumpeter stopped for quite a while from walking, which made Azuma do so, too, realizing how much he had wronged the girl and her sister. Guilt suddenly engraved itself on his chest as he remembered his sin. Shaking his head, he started to walk along with Azuma again.

"But isn't your role like this arrogant man? I'm sure she must've really despised you for whatever you've done," stated Azuma, making things worse for Kazuki.

Kazuki felt a heavy brick of guilt fall upon him, hitting him flat to the ground. He had never thought of the repercussions for his insolent and despicable actions. He could only guess what the redhead would think of her the next time they meet.

"Oh, come on," the green-haired young man mumbled to himself, patting his cheeks to free himself off anxiety. "It's not like I'll get to see her again today. I'm sure life's not that cruel."

"We both don't know that, my friend," teased Azuma.

Kazuki groaned at this, shaking his head at him.

"If I get the chance to see her, when I know that's a very slim chance since I actually don't know her, then I'll apologize and tell her it was all a joke. Knowing that might be months or years from now," continued Kazuki, looking so very determined. The man beside him only sighed. Conversations like these were hard to keep up since high school had grown a lot more complicated for the both of them, and with Kazuki always there with his crazy ideas, he never ceased to make Azuma smile.

"If you do that," concluded Azuma, "wouldn't she think that you're nothing but a demented young man who jokes around with her like that? No one really does that these days. Ever."

"What else am I supposed to do?" complained Kazuki loudly. "Besides, she probably won't even remember me."

"I doubt that she'll forget the jerk that totally pissed her off that time," Azuma stated, telling the obvious. His lips twisted into a small smile when Kazuki's turned into a deep frown.

"You do know that you're not helping, right?" the trumpeter asked him frankly, and all his friend could do was smile at his commentary.

"Because it still puzzles me why the hell you would do something as idiotic as that. It's stupider than practicing with your reflection in the mirror." Azuma finally laid down his cards while they took a left turn to their classroom as the corridor was filling with students walking along with them back to their respective classes as well.

"It's really hard acting that way with people I'm essentially nice to. To pass this extra credit thing, I need to practice. Because of that, I just decided that I do it with someone I have no personal relation with then I'm quits. Practicing with my dog wasn't that much progressive, you know," narrated Kazuki. His eyebrows were set in a furrow when Azuma could no longer suppress his laugh.

"You practice…with…with your _dog_?" Azuma managed to say in between his chuckles that he found it hard to gasp for air. "Hihara, you are the maddest man on this entire planet."

"I'm flattered," answered the green-head young man with such sarcasm that was very plain obvious.

"This girl you were talking about…what does she even look like? Just in case I bump into her. You know, I might make the apology for you if chances are that you don't get to meet again at all."

Azuma's humor completely faded. Kazuki narrowed his eyes when he saw the look in his best friend's eyes. It was akin to the mischievous glint he got when the flutist was planning something like a practical joke.

Kazuki did a double take when he saw Azuma's face was serious. It was not a gag.

Or so he thought. But telling him wasn't going to hurt anybody.

"Well, one authentic feature is that her hair is red," Kazuki pointed out as he started to remember and pull the memory out of his head. "She isn't that tall—must be five feet four inches or something. She's slim and fairly white. And oh, she's got these almond shaped eyes with amber irises. That's all what I can remember of her."

"You described her whole face, Hihara," Azuma said, slightly snickering at him. "Is she pretty?"

"In my opinion…yeah, I guess she is," Kazuki admitted as he rubbed his nape, a tint of pink shading his tan cheeks.

"Fate really is a mystery. Who knows, she might be your soul mate of some sort. That's how a wonderful love story blossoms."

Azuma shook his head in amusement as he noticed his best friend blushing furiously.

"It's not funny, you know," replied Kazuki in a serious tone.

"And you tell me from the man who's full of laughs," Azuma said, commenting on his best friend. He did not get another reply from Kazuki for the following minutes.

Failing to hold his silence, the trumpeter inquired, "Are you planning on entering the concours this year?"

"Yes, it's not like I could just let it escape from me without trying," informed the purple-haired flutist as the two of them sat down on their seats when they had entered class. A few of their classmates were there and their sensei had not yet arrived. So much for time management around here.

Their chairs were only one seat apart. Since it still was not time, Kazuki sat on the desk next to his best friend so that his conversation with him would keep going. The owner of the seat would have minded, though, especially when his best friend for two years was the most popular flutist in the entire school.

It was not really much of a dilemma for Kazuki with Azuma having so much charisma around the whole campus—he surely have gotten used to it for the past years that they had been friends together, and nothing ever stopped them. Some people even said that they were stuck like glue because they were rarely seen apart from each other. Oh, they both were _not_ gays; they just really enjoy each other's company knowing what a great guy Kazuki Hihara really was. This person was one in a million, that was why Azuma always loved having him around.

"That's good. Let's do the auditions together then," Kazuki excitedly told him as he leaned back on his chair and watched as pupils started to enter the room with the doors sliding open and close.

"You're joining?" Azuma asked Kazuki, quite tentative.

"Yeah, I am. Weren't you listening to me earlier? It's what I've been waiting for since freshman year and now that it's my turn to be a part of it, I'm sure it must one hell of an experience!"

Azuma smirked and it was Kazuki's turn to raise his eyebrows at him, while thinking on what he had said sounded funny.

"The girl we've been talking about must've clouded up my mind and made me forget. I'm really dying to meet her," Azuma admitted, and Kazuki's eyes widened at his thoughts of her.

It was not that he did not want to see her again—sure, Kazuki wanted to apologize for being such a jerk the last time they saw each other, but seriously. That was the least of what he had to do to survive this school.

"Just be glad you have nothing to actually stay up late for and get your brother kicking at your door yelling at you to shut up. Acting must be the hardest job there is," Kazuki said.

"I wish you good luck," said Azuma, trying to ease him. "That's all I have to say. And you really should pass this one because if you don't, expect me to be the most miserable person next."

"Thanks, buddy. You're really a good friend!"

Azuma smiled.

* * *

Despite Azuma's outrageous laughter about the story between Kazuki and the redhead, someone else had topped that record for him.

It was not that all hard to guess whom it was. Miyumi Nagi knew what it was like to live life like a rollercoaster, but who knew that someone else was in the ride next to her? She knew that as a musician, everything was pressure in itself, and there was no time to see how life was outside the world of renowned harmony.

It was just then did she discover how good it actually was when she had heard Kahoko's story. Probably it was the funniest thing there ever was for her. When lunch was over and school had finally ended, they had gone back to their almost never-ending conversations. Even if they met only a few hours ago, it was not awkward at all. It felt good to know that there were still people like Miyumi who were not embarrassed to ever befriend Kahoko.

"I've told you the story hours ago! Will you stop laughing?" Kahoko pleaded while her new brunette friend continually laughed for what seemed like forever.

"I'm sorry, but it's like the most…most…I don't know! It's just really hilarious you know," admitted Miyumi, still laughing.

Kahoko cocked her head to the girl and stared at her with a _look_—a look that Miyumi should always be aware of.

"It's not funny! You shouldn't be laughing at me like that! You should be sorry for me. Because of my sister, I had to go through all those hell!" Kahoko screamed at her, and if she had not been so upset, Miyumi would have winced and then laughed.

"Come on, I wasn't laughing at you. What humored me is that your sister could do something like that to you. Don't be too hard on her, maybe she just wants some…bonding time?" Miyumi smiled as she fought to defend herself.

It was a futile attempt, though, for Kahoko glared at her.

"_Bonding_? You call that bonding? She video taped me without my consent then made me run around the whole neighborhood to meet this incompetent jerk! Hah! And when we got home, it seemed as if none of it ever happened! Is that what sisterly love is to you?" complained Kahoko.

At the sudden exclamation, Miyumi held up both her hands in surrender-like manner.

"OK, OK, I get you," said Miyumi. She gazed at Kahoko humbly. "You're upset and I can see that right now. You need to relax! Who knows what else might happen to you if you don't?"

They made a turn around a corner, made their way back down the stairs with other students, and finally walked down halls, which led to the building's exit. The sun was about to set, which gave an orange look around the school's borders as they saw people leaving the golden gate.

"I'm more than upset about that," Kahoko voiced out with a deep frown. "Anyone can be more than upset if something like that ever happen to them. I'm just glad I'm away from home right now or else I might as well tear the whole thing to pieces."

"What I'm interested in is this 'guy' you met yesterday, who was hot—as you described him—but turned out to be a fraud? Was he really that cute?" Miyumi started fussing as their topic had rendered her absurdity into transparent. She was getting more and more interested into the story.

"He was at first, but no jerk is ever charming. He is nothing but pure nerve. I really hate him!" Kahoko added with an annoyed look while trying to adjust her bag on her right shoulder as it slowly slid from her grip.

"Well, what did he look like?" Miyumi asked, trying to annoy the redhead when she had thought that seeing her like this seemed all too entertaining. Hey, it wasn't that you get a 16-year old girl everyday to shout at the top of her lungs about her ruthless living. It was fun, Miyumi secretly told herself minutes ago.

Kahoko instantly glared at her, "The hell I care with what he looks like! That Kazuki Hihara is the only one I'll never get along with for all I know!"

The minute she had said that familiar name to Miyumi, the latter stopped in her tracks. Curious, Kahoko turned to her and approached her, looking very puzzled. "Hey, are you OK? Why did you stop?"

Miyumi herself was at loss of words. Kahoko could only look at her questionably because the Music Department student could not seem to answer her.

After speechless seconds, Miyumi stuttered, "W-What did you say? The name you just said earlier…w-was he…?"

The girl trailed off, her head in mess.

"Kazuki Hihara? What about him?" asked Kahoko, heavily bewildered.

"What about him, Hino? What _about_ Kazuki Hihara? He's the best friend of the most popular guy here in Seiso! Those two are part of the hottest lists on every girl's dream person next to this Tsukimori Len and some other dudes. He's so freakin' popular here! Why the heck didn't you tell me earlier?" Miyumi exclaimed with such enthusiasm.

Kahoko did not know what surprised her more—the fact that "Kazuki Hihara" actually studied in the same school with her _or_ the fact that he was entitled as one of the hottest boys by every other girl? It was insane!

_No, today is doomsday!_

That green porcupine _in_ Seiso—with her? _Popular_? How can a guy ever be so loved with an attitude like that? Time stopped for her as if her luck was lost for all eternity, and it would never come back unless they went back to their previous hometown.

She knew it—she just knew it! This town was cursed! Or maybe it was she who was cursed? Gah, all that did not matter, now that today was surely the worst! Much worse than how yesterday went for her! Did the world hate her? Did she step on an ant or something to punish her like this? So much for the new life she had been expecting. Her life before this was much better before! _Way, way_ better! This was not even half of how freshman year was supposed to be appeasing. Oh, Kami, someone just kill right now. Please!

"W-What? You know him?" She almost screamed at Miyumi, tossing her long red hair over her shoulders as she glowered at the brunette. She sported on a look that readily demanded for an answer.

"Of course I know him! He's one year ahead of us and in the same department I'm in. He's funny, sweet, and very much a people person—"

"W-Wait! Funny? Sweet? He's nothing but far from that! He's a total immature guy with absolutely no manners at all! How can you describe him as if he's a nice guy?" Kahoko asked before Miyumi could even finish off. Her amber eyes flared—brown of them burning—as she made a movement to shove Miyumi sideways, but thought better, knowing the girl would not move.

Miyumi's eyes flashed at the redhead's reaction to the words she had said. She could see Kahoko struggling with her emotions.

"Because he really is!" the brunette answered Kahoko's demands with so much honesty, but Kahoko could only shake her head at her, not wanting to believe. "I've met Hirara-senpai personally and believe me, he isn't what you think he is. He's a gentleman and plays his trumpet exceptionally! He can't be the person you were talking about at all."

"He was! He is that guy I'm talking about and I'm so sure that I still remember that look of his stinky green hair—"

"My hair does not look stinky!"

It was as if her pulse stopped. Kahoko grew rigid as her eyes widened at that outraged retort.

Both girls heard the voice behind them, and Kahoko prayed that it was not who she thought it would be. The tone, though, was so familiar to her. She had heard it before—she was certain—but still, she wished it was someone else. She wished hard.

The redhead looked at Miyumi's expression, but it gave her no relief when she saw the girl's eyes glow to the person behind them, and the look she gave her indicated that she would be proved wrong. Oh hell, what more could go wrong for her? Wasn't everything already too much?

Miyumi's faced cheered as she yelled, "Ah, Hirara-senpai! Yunoki-senpai!"

And that was the cue. Kahoko should have brought along her some boxing gloves. She totally would knock the boy out.

"Hey there, Miyumi-chan." Azuma's voice sounded distinct to Kahoko, but knowing that he was with the man she utterly hated at the moment, it did not matter whether he be the school's favorite or not. She did not care anymore—frankly never did—because she did not know him. But now that Miyumi told her, he was that less favorable for her.

"Well, who's this friend of yours Nagi? Mind introducing her to us?" Oh, that innocent tone of his made Kahoko's blood scream for him even more. Who the hell did he think he even was? Just because almost every ignorant person saw him to be such a gentleman, did not necessarily mean he was! He was a total jerk last night, and, FYI, no gentleman would treat any woman that way at all. So much for first impressions. Not all of it is true.

"Oh. This is the transfer student, Kahoko Hino."

She felt her friend grab her arm to turn herself around to face the two young men. To Kahoko's amazement, she did not expect to see him being the guy everyone else here perceived. Still, she knew he had that jerk face on him. She totally could see it; those demonic façade pretending to be so angelic was so not buying her anymore.

It actually even made her want to throw up. The minute they faced one another, his eyes grew in full amount of shock, no doubt. Even Azuma seemed to be lost for words when Miyumi had said her name, and Kahoko was not surprised to even know why. She guessed that he already told the whole thing to his best friend, and he made fun of her, too. Just like everyone did today. Ugh, the horror of it.

For minutes, they were all silent. Both of them stared at each other, waiting to see who would manage to say a thing first after something _much_ unexpected happened just like this. Life was cruel to Kazuki Hihara, and maybe he did deserve this after treating her the way she should not have been treated after tripping on a rock and getting injured. He tried to accept the consequences, but it seemed entirely too…soon.

Much too soon.

Noticing the change of aura, Azuma looked at Kahoko and smiled. Not wanting to admit it, the violinist blushed and felt herself hot the minute he did that gesture to her.

"What a surprise, Kazuki. Wasn't she the one you were just talking about earlier? Such a small world it is."

Great. Now that she knew he _had _told him about her, she was not just going to stop from there. Kami's sake, no.

"I-I…ah…you're here!" Kazuki stammered and he saw how she glared back with piercing eyes. He felt the hate in them.

The guilt in him started to develop just by seeing her like that—thinking he was a ruthless green-haired, average high school boy when never in his entire life had he been notorious or even acted upon illegal acts…it was just this one time. Just this one time when his playfulness had driven him to the fullest.

This was a disaster.

Much worse than failing his extra credit for this school year. He had a lot to worry about, but he did not expect _her_ in the picture. Not even in his head.

"We were talking about you earlier, senpai," Miyumi told Kazuki while she held on to Kahoko's arm. "And Hino had been telling me about this crazy story where you've been a—"

"Total hypocrite."

"Hino!"

Kahoko winced at Miyumi's screech in her ear when she had finished the brunette's sentence. She tried to be completely honest, really.

She was only telling the truth, and there was nothing wrong with that. Not unless her compliment had hurt him deeply.

Miyumi looked apologetically at him, "G-Gomenasai. She didn't mean it that way. She must've only thought he looked like you but it's impossible for it to even be you when you're the sweetest guy there is! She's—"

That word Miyumi just said had triggered the bullet in her. _Sweetest?_ Oh god. "It was him! He told me his name! It really was him and I'm not lying! Would I be this mad if I even was? No!"

"You don't even know him yet! How can you say something like that?"

"Because I was there when he insulted me!" Kahoko insisted in a protest, "I was there with him when he called me a dimwit! And to think he was that nice! Apparently, he was the complete opposite. Just when I thought nothing could get any worse than this, it had when I figured out that you studied here, too—when I found out, I knew that my life was like a dump."

She looked right at Kazuki, seeing himself sweat with so much nervousness and maybe fear because he hadn't expected for anything like this to even happen. That was right, he should really fear her because God knew what might occur next if Kahoko could not control her emotions much longer.

"I...I…this is all too much. I didn't—"

"We'll leave you two alone so that you can amend for your mistakes, Kazuki. I think you need it."

Azuma placed his hand on his friend's shoulder for comfort and went to grab Miyumi's hand to drag her along with him. Neither of them was in shock, but the only one clueless about this was demanding for what was going on. When Miyumi heard no response from Azuma as he still held her and walked out of the gate, she did not pursue much longer and let him take her.

Now that they were alone, more tension for Kazuki rose. He did not know how he should start the conversation knowing that perhaps one word out of his mouth would lead to his first ever crucial injury. He really did make her upset just by looking at how much furious she was for him right now. It made him feel horrible.

However, looking on the brighter side of things, at least this was one way for him to apologize for doing something so stupid and rash at the last minute. Maybe life was not that all cruel.

"Well? Are you gonna say something or not?" challenged Kahoko with so much confidence coloring her features.

Kazuki could only gulp at her.

On second thought, life was totally unfair.

"Ahh…you see Hino-san, it was really a misunderstanding—"

"And you supposed I was too dense that you only 'pretended' to be rude?"

Yeah, she did. She already got the answer.

He hesitantly rubbed his neck and would not straight forwardly look at her, "Um…y-yeah. That's it"

"What? Will you stop kidding around with me? I am dead serious about this."

He was silent, as if contemplating his answer before he turned back to face her. His face was set; his mouth was set in a straight line. "And I am too. Look, I know it sounds very unbelievable for you to hear this but you need to believe me because it's the truth and I don't know how else to put this so…hear goes."

And he let his fate in his hands from there on.

Only one solution would fix this all up—she had to believe in him or else, expect him to move to another school instead. And maybe she too, whether her mother/sister liked it or not

Gah, life is brutal. For the both of them.

.

.

.

.

**That's all I can do. Hope it's not **_**that**_** bad. Please leave reviews! They really help ;D **

**Again, thanks to **_**Sera-chan! **_**She's just one of the best! Love you *kisses* **


End file.
